


We Ain't Faking This

by inpiniteu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Infinite Secret Santa 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Going home for Christmas? Check. Bringing his boyfriend along? Check. Having him meet his parents for the first time? Check.Except Lee Howon isn't Kim Sunggyu's real boyfriend, they literally can't stand each other and Sunggyu has an intense dislike for Christmas.Well, this promises to be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightninetwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/gifts).



> Dear eightninetwo, I do hope that you will enjoy this, and while I'm not sure I made your prompt justice, I had fun writing this little piece. Yes, it had me struggling at times but I guess it's a given for exchange fics! 
> 
> Thank you to W. and A. for reading this over and greatly helping me out with suggestions and corrections! Also, thanks to everyone who cheered me on while I was writing this. You're the best.

“Time to get ready,” Sunggyu says, stopping his car in front of a two story house and turning the ignition off with trembling fingers. “We’re home.”

He isn’t a nervous man by nature, and his job as the executive partner of _Jung & Kim_ doesn’t allow him to be anything else than assertive and confident, but today is different and Sunggyu knows it. 

After all, it is the first time in years—perhaps since he graduated from Seoul National University’s law school eight years ago—that he is back to Jeonju to celebrate Christmas with his family. 

He should be excited, he figures, but the prospect of spending the next three days in the countryside isn’t exactly the most thrilling event of his otherwise fast paced life. 

Indeed, Sunggyu has never been one to care about the holiday season; he would have been content to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas working on the dozens of open cases waiting for him on his desk or to spend the day alone in his penthouse—stocked with instant ramyeon, fresh kimchi sent by mom and red wine directly imported from France. 

But there’s nothing he can do about it now. He’s already spent the last three hours driving to his hometown, and more than that, he isn’t alone. 

Asking Howon to be his fake boyfriend had been a crazy move, one made after an umpteenth phone call from his mom nagging him for being a lonely workaholic who would die alone and sad. 

He had been about to hang up—fifteen minutes of his mother’s nagging was more than enough in his opinion— when Howon had walked past him and then, Sunggyu had a flash of last year’s Christmas party, of Howon drunkenly kissing him when Sunggyu had tried to make him go home. 

Neither had ever mentioned what happened that night, and Sunggyu doubts Howon even remembers it, but it had been enough to come up with all the elements he needed for a boyfriend—a physical description, a job, a name.

It had been almost too easy to make her believe him over the phone, but things had quickly turned sour when she had demanded of him to come home with his boyfriend. A boyfriend who existed, but certainly wasn’t dating him.

Sunggyu takes quick glance to the man seated next to him but Howon isn’t even looking at him, instead staring at his phone blankly and Sunggyu feels dread rise inside him at a fast pace.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, trying to ease the sudden, searing pain that makes his head ache. _When has my life become such a complicated mess?_ , he thinks, and for the umpteenth time, he wishes he would have had the guts to refuse his mom’s request—more like an order, really— to come home for Christmas.

“So, are we going to spend the next three days in your car or what?” Howon suddenly asks, breaking Sunggyu’s thoughts. 

Sunggyu opens his eyes, turning his head to the side to look at his companion, ready to tell him off but Howon isn’t sparing him a glance, his focus still completely on his phone and Sunggyu deflates, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

“From today onwards,” he starts, opting to dismiss Howon’s question altogether and enjoying the flicker of annoyance that flashes on Howon’s face, “and till we leave this place, I’m the man who makes you the happiest on Earth. Do you understand?” 

Howon doesn’t even refrain the snort that leaves his lips, and the glance he throws Sunggyu mirrors his amusement. “Are your parents blind?” he asks, his grin widening at Sunggyu’s narrowing eyes. “Seriously, unless they are, you making me the happiest man on this planet is so ridiculous I’m crying inside.”

“Fuck,” Sunggyu groans out loud, his hands now grabbing the driving wheel tightly in a desperate attempt to not grab Howon’s tie and choke him with it instead. “I had almost forgotten how much I couldn’t stand your smart mouth. This is a bad idea.”

“You can only blame yourself, Sunggyu-yah,” Howon laughs softly, and the glare Sunggyu throws him only makes him laugh harder. 

“It’s not my fault you’re a loser who asked his own assistant to pr—”

“Shut the hell up before I make you,” Sunggyu snaps, and one of his hands comes up to his neck, quickly loosening his black skinny tie. “You’re really lucky I need you here, Lee Howon.”

“Well, it’s more like you’re lucky I need money if you want to truly be correct but whatever makes you feel good, _jagiya_ ,” Howon retorts, even daring to blow a kiss in Sunggyu’s direction. 

Sunggyu doesn’t bother replying, instead smoothing down the fabric of his black slacks, and notices Howon looking disappointed by his lack of reaction. 

He has probably expected Sunggyu to give it as good as he has gotten it, especially since Kim Sunggyu is usually never one to back down from a banter— Howon even often joking it might be a professional deformation. 

“Don’t forget I’m still your boss,” Sunggyu simply says, his tone calm and controlled and this time, it’s Howon who stays silent, surrendering. 

Nodding to himself, Sunggyu takes a deep breath and opens his car door swiftly; he steps out, quite decided to get over and done with this masquerade as soon as possible.

“Get ready for the show of your life, jagiya. Your in-laws await us.”

 

-

 

“Eomma, appa, we’re here!”

Sunggyu barely has time to kick his leather moccasins in a corner of the hallway before his mother comes running towards them at full speed, her apron tightly wrapped around her waist and her cooking gloves still on.

“My son!” she yells, wrapping both her arms around Sunggyu’s waist. Sunggyu tries to not wince under the powerful hold of this mother, that and the smell of onions she’s putting all over his Armani suit. 

“Hey mom.” He carefully puts an arm around one of her shoulders and pats it a few times. Displays of affection with his mom have never been so awkward before, and Sunggyu wonders if it’s because Howon is here. “It’s good to be home.”

His mother starts laughing at this, shaking her head and loosening her hold on him. “Don’t use your lawyer voice on me, Kim Sunggyu. You look like you have stepped into hell.”

Sunggyu grimaces slightly, but doesn't deny it. His mother's instinct has always been too sharp, and despite his impressive courtroom performances, he has never been able to lie to her without being caught in his thirty-two years of existence.

He now wonders how long it will be until she discovers Howon is not his boyfriend.

"I plead guilty," he simply answers and comically raises his hands in the air, making her mom laugh again.

“So,” his mother starts, her eyes leaving Sunggyu’s to take a look at the man standing next to his son, “is this your boyfriend, Gyu-yah?”

Not even letting either of them the time to answer her, she removes her gloves, puts them in the front pocket of her apron and grabs both of Howon’s hands in hers, squeezing them lightly. “You know, my son has talked so much about you, Howon-ssi.”

Howon arches a brow. “Oh really?” He throws a curious glance at Sunggyu who doesn’t meet his eyes. “That’s quite surprising. We haven’t been dating for long, after all, and Sunggyu seems to be the type of guy who never calls home."

Sunggyu's mother snorts at this, an amused expression on her face. "Him? He's a big baby.” She leans closer to Howon and lowers her voice. “Two months ago, he called after he put two designer shirts on fire trying to iron them."

They both start to laugh at that, and Sunggyu's gasp of indignation falls deaf on their ears. 

_Seriously?_ , he thinks, crossing his arms over his chest, somewhat annoyed that his mother seems to be hitting it off with Howon so easily. It's a good thing, he knows, one that will help with the show they are playing but still, he doesn't want his mother to get attached to his assistant. 

After all, there's no chance she will see him again after they leave the day after Christmas.

"Mom, please," he whines, the embarrassment evident in his tone. "Howon didn't need to know that!" Indeed, Sunggyu could've done without being making fun of, but taking one for the team is sometimes necessary.

His mom shakes her head, nonetheless casting him a fond look. "I'm sure Howon-ssi finds it very endearing, Gyu-yah," she says, “and he has been putting up with you for months. How long has it been, again?”

“Two—”, “Three—” they both answer at the same time.

 _Holy shit, we’re caught_ , Sunggyu thinks, his alarmed eyes meeting Howon’s widened ones. 

Sunggyu had quickly briefed Howon in the car, coming up with a rather plain story of how they had fallen in love at work, after too many late nights spent in the office and Howon transforming from a caring assistant to an even more caring boyfriend. The timeframe of it, though, had been overlooked and barely evoked and Sunggyu is slowly regretting not being more thorough with his plan. 

“You know how it is, eomoni,” Hoya ends up saying after a few seconds of silence and Sunggyu wonders what’s going to come out of that mouth of his, crossing two fingers behind his back. “Young love and all that. Plus, Sunggyu is always so busy that he doesn’t even know what day it is most of time.”

“That’s true,” Sunggyu’s mother nods, “He’s supposed to call me every Sunday but he never does.”

Just like that, the crisis is averted and Sunggyu takes a deep breath, for once grateful for Howon’s smart mouth; he might even consider raising his assistant’s salary after this well-done save.

“Anyway, where is dad?” Sunggyu decides to ask before another mishap has a chance to happen. All has been relatively going well so far and he’s definitely not going to take an unneeded risk by having Howon spend too much time around his mom. 

“He’s in the garage, taking care of his second wife,” his mother says, frowning as she sees his son’s eyes lightening up. “Don’t tell me you’re still driving that flashy car around. Spending so much money for this thing was truly a lapse of judgement from your part, Gyu-yah.” 

Howon snorts out loud at this, and Sunggyu can see he’s totally having fun at his expense.

“See, Howon seems to be agreeing with me,” his mother continues and Sunggyu glares at the other man from the corner of his eyes in the most discreet way possible, his lips set in a straight, displeased line, the thoughts of a raise already completely forgotten.

“Mom,” he starts, raking a hand through his mane of dark brown hair, “Let’s not talk about Jae anymore. I’m keeping my car and that’s final.”

He isn’t going to let go of Jae—his beloved red Lamborghini Huracan— anytime soon; he hadn’t wanted to the first time his mother had pleaded him to not drive such a dangerous car and he doesn’t want to now either. 

Quickly turning to Howon before an argument has a chance to blow up, he gestures to the front door and puts his shoes back on. “Let’s go,” he says, and it sounds more like an order than a proposition. “It’s time to meet my dad, Howon-ah.”

Thankfully, Howon doesn’t say anything back and just tie his shoes in silence. 

 

-

 

“The meal was delicious, eomoni,” Howon says, dropping his chopsticks on the table. “I think I have eaten enough to last me two days.” He winks at Sunggyu’s mom, and he grins as her cheeks turn pink.

“Don’t you dare try to steal my wife, young man,” Sunggyu’s dad jokes, raising a fist at him. Howon laughs and gives him a thumbs-up. 

Sunggyu’s father has taken a liking to Howon quickly, just as Sunggyu had expected he would. After all, the two men are sharing the same dry and biting humor and it had only taken them a few minutes after having been introduced to joke around and team up on Sunggyu.

This also continued during the dinner, but Sunggyu has been a good sport about it, surprising everyone around the table—even himself. 

A completely different Lee Howon must be sitting next to him, Sunggyu figures, as he has never seen Howon being so pleasant and polite in the three years the other has worked for him. 

Sure, he has heard from others in the office—mostly from his partner, Jung Eunji and his best friend and ace attorney, Jang Dongwoo— that his assistant is a rather funny and talented man, but he has always refused to believe them.

They have never gotten along, and Sunggyu has considering him firing him more than once. Howon is good at his job, though, and Sunggyu doubts he would be able to find someone else willing to put up with awful working hours, no personal life and he admits it, a demanding boss.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Howon says and he wraps an arm around Sunggyu’s shoulder, squeezing it roughly. “I have Sunggyu and he’s all that I need.”

Sunggyu tries his best to not grimace through the pain, instead smiling as lovingly as he can at Howon. It’s a miracle his parents haven’t seen through them at this rate. “Yes, don’t worry about Howon, dad. He wouldn’t be able to put up with mom’s temper,” Sunggyu adds, poking Howon in the ribs in what looks like playfulness but isn’t. 

“You’re right,” his father chuckles, nodding to himself and Sunggyu takes pleasure in the disappointment that flashes in Howon’s eyes. 

It’s stupid, he knows, but then again so had been Howon for ignoring Sunggyu’s attempts of peace during dinner.

“A bunch of silly men, that’s what you three are,” his mother says but the fond look she has in her eyes tells them a different story. “Well, let’s see how you amazing guys do in the kitchen,” she jokes, gesturing to the dozens of plates set on the table. “Oh,” Howon mutters, quickly getting up and gathering dishes in his hands. “Of course, eomoni.”

Sunggyu just watches his mother curiously, wondering what’s up with her. Never before had she asked for help in the kitchen, even forbidding both his father and himself from helping her more than once.

He can’t help but think that something doesn’t add up there.

“Thank you, Howon-ah,” she says, before casting a heavy look at his son who still hasn’t moved from his seat. “You too, Kim Sunggyu. You aren’t above cleaning the table.”

“What is goi—” 

“Just do it, Sunggyu,” his father interrupts and Sunggyu just sighs, standing up to help. “I will help, too.”

“No, no,” his mother hurriedly says, and that’s when Sunggyu knows for sure that she’s planning something. He just hopes that whatever it is, it doesn’t involve his new relationship. “Let the young blood do it, yeobo. You deserve your rest.”

Both him and Howon are following his mother to the kitchen when she suddenly stops walking, leaving them no choice but to stop behind her.

“Oh, would you look at that?” she says, gesturing to the threshold above their heads. Sunggyu takes a look and the sight of the mistletoe is enough to freeze him in place. 

He doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s grinning. So, that’s what she has been planning all along. He should’ve noticed, he thinks, but he had been too distracted.

“Come on, you need to kiss now!” she exclaims, a bright smile on her lips. “What are you waiting for?”

There’s no way they will be able to escape this without making their relationship look suspicious, Sunggyu knows, and so he leans forward, pressing his lips against Howon’s.

For a few seconds, Sunggyu ponders about taking this further and coaxing Howon’s frozen lips open for some teasing but that thought is quickly discarded as their eyes lock.

Whatever Sunggyu reads in Howon’s eyes is enough for him to make him sigh take a few steps back.

“Sorry, mom,” he says, looking everywhere but at the two of them and trying to sound cheerful, “PDA isn’t something Howon-ah is used to.” 

That’s the lamest excuse he could find, he knows, but it’s a believable one and that’s enough for him. 

It’s probably true, too, if he has to bet on it. Most families aren’t as open-minded as his own, after all, and he wouldn’t be surprised if this is the case for his Busan-born assistant.

Without another look at either of them, Sunggyu heads for the kitchen, unaware of the two pairs of eyes—one confused and one curious— following his back.

 

-

 

“Damn it,” Howon groans as soon as the two of them are left alone. “You could’ve told me your family was—”

“Watch your mouth,” Sunggyu warns him before Howon can even finish. “You accepted to do this and you won’t back down, Lee Howon.” Almost as an afterthought, he whispers, “I need you here.”

To Sunggyu’s surprise, Howon doesn’t make fun of him for such a cheesy statement, he nods and rubs the back of his neck. “I won’t. Your parents don’t deserve that. I just—” he pauses, trying to find his words.

Sunggyu flashes him an encouraging smile, for once not in the mood to tease Howon either. 

“I didn’t expect your family to be so open-minded about your…” Howon trails off.

It becomes obvious to Sunggyu that Howon has difficulties to talk about his sexuality. “My homosexuality?” Sunggyu finishes for him. 

Howon nods again, and Sunggyu smiles at him, proud of his family. “Well, my mom was actually born in the States and moved to Korea when she was in her twenties so I guess she’s just less judgemental than most.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Sunggyu continues, not even realizing he’s revealing his whole family story to his archenemy in his childhood bedroom. Talk about a funny situation. “That’s why she’s so into the whole spending Christmas as a family thing. Anyway, more seriously, I guess it makes no difference to her whether I like boobs or dicks.”

“That must be nice, being…” Howon doesn’t finish but he doesn’t need to, Sunggyu has gotten the message.

His assistant isn’t out of the closet and is deeply suffering from this situation. 

Sunggyu suddenly feels bad, and he wonders if they shouldn’t stop and come clean to his parents. Howon doesn’t deserve to go through a fantasm he probably won’t ever be able to live for real. Sunggyu might admit to being a major asshole most of the time, but he isn’t a sadist.

He should’ve known better, though; no little white lie could stay little and inoffensive for long. Someone was bound to get hurt at some point.

“Maybe we should just stop this and go ba—” he starts but stops once he sees Howon shaking his head vehemently. 

“No,” Howon refuses, arms crossed over his chest, “It’s only two more days. Your parents would be upset if they were to learn the truth.”

“I can handle it, Howon-ssi,” Sunggyu says, and the honorific feels weird on his tongue now. “Let’s just s—”

“No,” Howon says once again. Sunggyu takes in Howon’s furrowed eyebrows and the tight lines around his mouth, and he knows that he has lost. Nothing he can say will be able to convince him.

“Okay,” Sunggyu says with a nervous laugh. “We won’t. You know, you could have just told me you wanted to continue kissing me,” he adds, “I’m an understanding man.”

Howon rolls his eyes and scoffs. Just like that, the heavy atmosphere between them is lifted. “Dream on, Kim Sunggyu. You dare call that a kiss? Even my dog would have done better.”

“Because you kiss dogs?” Sunggyu smirks, raising an eyebrow to his assistant.

“Well, I kissed you apparently.”

“You fucker.” Sunggyu sneers and he’s in Howon’s face in a matter of seconds, grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall.

Their mouths fuse together and their lips clash in fiery passion. There’s no awkwardness, no surprise this time, only a burning intensity ravishing it all on its passage and leaving them wanting more, more, _more_.

It goes on for the longest time, and hey break apart after a couple of minutes, breathless and with red, swollen lips. 

“What was that?” Howon asks, but there’s no animosity in his voice. 

“I’m not sure,” Sunggyu whispers, his breath caressing Howon’s lips before he starts smiling, “but I wouldn’t mind finding out together.”

Sunggyu claims Howon’s lips again, and Howon doesn’t protest. 

Third time must really be a charm, Sunggyu guesses. He shouldn’t admit it, would never admit it—especially to the man in his arms— but he isn’t complaining about the turn of events.

Far from that, actually.

 

-

 

“Do you think Minha would like this?” Howon asks, holding a pink microphone and a singing Playstation 4 game for Sunggyu to see.

Sunggyu drops the teddy bear he’s holding and takes a look at what Howon is holding before shrugging. “You do realize my niece is a spoiled brat who doesn’t need more gifts, right?”

Howon stares at the shopping cart in front of Sunggyu for a few second, eyebrows raised. It is so full of gifts that Howon doubts everything will fit in Sunggyu’s car. “And whose fault is that?”

Sunggyu raises his hands in defense, not bothering to deny Howon’s innuendo. “You know I don’t see them as often as I should,” he says, referring to his sister’s children.

His sister, Jieun, her husband and their two kids—Minki and Minha— arrived earlier in the day, and hit it off with Howon instantly. The kids had even ignored Sunggyu in favor of Howon, which was a complete surprise as they usually were shadowing him whenever he was home. 

“And whose fault is that, again?” 

Sunggyu sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It’s true, he must have only seen the twins a dozen of times since their birth seven years ago. It could be worse, he guesses, but he’s aware it’s not enough to be a part of their life and that he’s lucky to not share an awkward relationship with them.

“Mine,” he grumbles, and just like that, Howon puts the microphone and video game into Sunggyu’s cart, smiling victoriously at him.

Sunggyu doesn’t take it out, instead adding the bear he was eyeing earlier. “Should I deduct this from the money I promised you?” 

“You should,” Howon grins, “but you won’t.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

Howon laughs and wraps an arm around Sunggyu’s shoulder. “Please, that wasn’t what you were saying last night.”

Sunggyu scoffs, but doesn’t push Howon’s arm away. “Should I remind you of who is the supposed dog between the two of us? I wasn’t the one grinding my boner against my partner’s leg.”

“At least you were able to feel mine. I understand why you’re so into sports cars now, you gotta make up for your tiny dick, right?”

“Can I kiss you to shut you up? Either that or I sock you in the face.”

Howon hums out loud. “Well, I quite think my face is a work of ar—”

Without letting him finish, Sunggyu fists his hands in Howon’s shirt and pulls him towards him. 

Their lips meet together is a brief kiss, the two of them both too aware of where they are, but it’s enough to silence Howon.

“Let’s go,” Sunggyu whispers, and he flashes Howon a teasing smile.

Memories of last night, of them making-out and sharing a bed suddenly come to his mind. They haven’t discussed what has happened between them, and neither of them has behaved any differently towards the other, but it’s plain to see that something in their dynamic has changed.

His lawyer side—the more rational one— is ready to confess that he’s enjoying it and doesn’t want it to stop. 

It’s easier to pretend, though, easier to act as if they haven’t stopped hating each other and based on Howon’s reaction, his assistant must be on the same page.

“I should charge you extra for all that kissing.” Howon grins, nudging Sunggyu slightly with his shoulder once they’re out of the shop.

It’s Sunggyu’s time to laugh. “You should,” he agrees, using the same words Howon pulled on him moments ago, “but you won’t.”

“You’re right.” Howon says, “I won’t.”

 

-

 

“Your cooking is absolutely delicious, eomoni.”

Sunggyu notices his mother’s cheeks reddening at Howon’s compliment, and he can’t help but feel pleased by his idea of bringing Howon here with him.

Indeed, his mother has been extra cheery since their arrival and his father has been more talkative than usual, their debates with Howon about baseball and soccer keeping the household animated till late in the night. 

Even Minki, usually more reserved than his twin sister, warmed up quickly to his supposed boyfriend after Howon pulled out dance moves that left Minki in awe.

Sunggyu raises his makgeolli glasses to her. “Yeah, omma. “You make the best bibimbap of Jeonju.”

“Of Jeonju?” Howon echoes. “Please. It’s the best bibimbap of Korea.”

Everyone at the table starts laughing after that, and the two of them share a smile.

“Oh, you two,” his mother says, watching them a fond eye. “You should be a lawyer, Howon-ah. All that flattering would be really useful, right Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu nods but is quick to add, “I would rather keep Hoya as my assistant and have him spend all his evenings with me, though. Plus, dating another lawyer would be a nightmare.” 

Sunggyu thinks of all the times he had made Howon stay late after office hours, especially on Tuesdays and Fridays, just to annoy the younger man. 

Doing so had been a satisfactory form of torture for Sunggyu, despite Howon never complaining out loud about missing his dance practice or his weekly gathering with his roommates Myungsoo and Woohyun. Just the annoyance on his face and the constant furrowed eyebrows had been enough to keep Sunggyu from going home himself.

Now, though, making Howon stay with him after office hours sounds clearly better, and Sunggyu can’t help but imagine all the things they could do in a soundproof office.

His father clears his throat and Jieun turns to Sunggyu. “Hoya? Is this a nickname?”

There’s a few seconds of silence before Howon answers in place of Sunggyu. “Yeah. It was given to me years ago by my old dance crew back in Busan.”

Howon leans close to Sunggyu once the rest of the table start discussing the latest town gossip.  
“How did you know about my nickname, Gyu-yah?” He asks and the curiosity is evident in his eyes.

Sunggyu’s own eyes widen at the use of his own nickname but Howon doesn’t seem to notice. It feels weird somehow, to hear it from a man who couldn’t bear to talk to him without cursing him to hell and back a few days ago, but Sunggyu finds out he does like the sound of it coming out off Howon’s mouth.

“Well,” he shrugs, “you would be surprised to find out that I know much more about you than what you think.”

It’s true; Sunggyu knows a lot about Lee Howon. From factual information such as his date of birth, his address, the names and professions of his parents and two brothers, his personal schedule—he had made Dongwoo ask Howon— to the way Howon’s lips twitch slightly to the left when he is trying to hold a laugh or the way his eyebrows furrow when he is deep in thought.

He knows a lot, and right at this moment, he finds out that he still wants to learn more about the man who is sitting in front of him with the brightest grin he has ever seen. 

 

-

 

“Thank you for the gift, Howon samcheon!” Minha yells, hugging the pink microphone against her chest with a wide grin on her face.

Howon only smiles at her, still a bit groggy from having being woken up at six in the morning by two hyper kids running in the whole household while screaming their heads off. 

No one had the heart to stop them, though, instead opting to let them enjoy the Christmas magic while they still could.

“Merry Christmas, you old dog,” Howon says, holding an envelope out to Sunggyu who takes it with hesitant hands. 

“What’s this? Your resignation letter?”

Howon snorts. “Very funny. Come on, just open it.”

Sunggyu obeys, taking the card out of it. “I would be lost without you?” He asks, gesturing to the message printed in front of the card.

“You’re missing a part,” Howon points out and Sunggyu takes a look at the back of the card before starting laughing out loud, drawing stares from both his parents.

“And horny, too. Really, Lee Howon?” he asks, eyes full of mirth. “Is this your way to confess?” As silly as it may sound, Sunggyu figures it might be one of the best presents he has ever gotten.

“Well, read what’s inside.”

Sunggyu does, and he nods and smiles at Howon once he’s done reading the short message, full of apologizing and asking for a new start and a date, a real one, once they’re back in Seoul.

Howon cheers out loud, and Sunggyu wonders if he can be even more embarrassing. 

“I don’t have anything for you,” he whispers once his parents are out of earshot, too busy playing with Minki and Minha. 

“It’s okay,” Howon says, wrapping an arm around Sunggyu’s waist and pulling closer to him. “I already got your gift, you know.”

Sunggyu raises an eyebrow. He certainly hasn’t bought anything for Howon. “What is it?”

Howon flashes Sunggyu a bright smile, one that takes his breath away and makes his heart swell. “A taste of a family that can accept me for who I am.” 

Before Sunggyu can answer, Minki comes running towards them, excitement all over his face. “Gyu samcheon! Howon samcheon! Look at this!” Minki says, pointing to his feet.

Not seeing anything, both men squat down in order to find out what has gotten Minki so excited. It doesn’t take them long to understand, though, as Minki dandles a branch of mistletoe above their heads and grins playfully at them. “Now, omma said you will have to kiss!”

Sunggyu turns around to look at Jieun, only to find her looking their way a few meters away. 

She raises a challenging eyebrow at him and Sunggyu smirks before capturing Howon’s lips in a kiss that leaves them both breathless and asking for more.

On Christmas day, Kim Sunggyu loses his fake boyfriend but it’s okay, because he also gains a real boyfriend.


End file.
